


All Over Town [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clowns, Dark Comedy, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Sad Pennywise (IT), Song: I Looked All Over Town (The Magnetic Fields), You Sloppy Bitch, not Pennywise apologism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Nobody likes you when you're a circus clown.(A vid about a terrible clown and his terrible town.)
Kudos: 2





	All Over Town [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you're in quarantine and you listen to the Magnetic Fields a lot, this is what happens. As always I started with the thought “ha, a sad clown vid could be funny” and ended with “homophobia and hatred are the real sad clowns.”


End file.
